


Crack In The Sidewalk

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Poly, exhibitionism (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: When Mari's dirty talk takes an unexpected turn, Ryan's reaction is just as unexpected; at least to him.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Marielle Scott, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej (not stated but totally there), Shane Madej/Sara Rubin (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Crack In The Sidewalk

Ryan laid on his back on the couch, his head resting against the arm as he thumbed through the notifications on his phone. 

The scent of sunflowers wafted through the air and Ryan instantly recognized it as Mari's perfume. He looked up at her and smiled before she'd even reached the couch, her thighs bumping into the arm as she leaned over Ryan. Mari's eyes sparkled in the evening sunlight that poured through the curtains, and the fondness in her expression made Ryan's heart flutter. 

"Why do you look so bummed out? Is Shane not online?" Mari teased, swiping a stray lock of hair out of Ryan's face. 

"No," Ryan replied glumly. "He usually is at this time too." 

"Maybe he's...busy," Mari suggested, giving him a wink. 

"With what?" Ryan asked. "The guy's only in his 30s and he's already got the routine of a dude in his 80s." 

Mari giggled. "I mean, maybe Shane _and Sara_ are busy." 

Ryan frowned. "They fed Obi over an hour ago. Sara is probably playing Animal Crossing and Shane is watching his self-made Nick-At-Nite lineup." 

"You have his schedule memorized?" Mari inquired, unable to help the grin that spread across her lips. 

"It's not really that complicated," Ryan countered. 

Mari sighed, standing up straight before making a crude gesture with her hands. She curled her fingers into the shape of a circle on one hand, with the index finger of the other hand moving back and forth through the opening.

"Oh!" Ryan sputtered in realization and Mari smirked at the way his cheeks turned red. 

"Actually I think you might be busy too," she said slyly, lightly dragging her nails over the bared skin of Ryan's neck, making him shiver. 

He was up and off the couch in an instant, and she took him by the hand to lead him into her bedroom. 

She shut the door behind them and her lips were on his immediately. He shuddered against her mouth, grasping onto her tightly as he felt her tongue slide inside. Mari was warm and wet, tasting of coconut and vanilla. She pinned him to the door with her hips, slipping a hand across the smooth fabric of his basketball shorts to rub against his cock through the front of them. Ryan whimpered softly, ducking his head to kiss at her neck, needing to taste and feel every inch of skin that he could. Mari shivered as she felt the tip of his tongue lightly graze the shell of her ear. She tore off his hoodie, and tossed her sundress to the floor, pulling him flush against her. 

Ryan whined needfully at the soft press of Mari's warm skin against his own. Mari adored the fact that Ryan was so tactile, that it only took the slightest of touches to get him going, and that everyone thereafter was like flames on his body. She ran her fingers through his hair, tilting his head back with a soft pull. Ryan moaned deeply, his hands on Mari's shoulders as she leaned down to nibble along Ryan's collarbone. His hips jerked forward as he began lowering the straps of her bra. 

She quickly removed her lacy baby blue undergarments, throwing them off to the side to be dealt with later, before doing the same with Ryan's shorts and boxer briefs. She pressed him onto the bed, gazing over him lasciviously, taking in the sight of his broad shoulders, his muscled arms, and the toned abs he'd been working on. At the same time, his dark hair was plastered to his forehead, his pupils blown behind his glasses, and he was quivering with need. 

The contrast of chiseled strength juxtaposed with soft desperation had her straddling his hips before he could even react. She yanked open the side table drawer, pulling out a condom and sliding it onto Ryan with quick precision. She grasped his wrist, pressing it between her thighs. 

"Y-you're so wet," he stammered, trembling fingers moving between her folds. 

"All for you baby," she crooned. 

She brought his wrist up to his mouth, arching an eyebrow down at him. "Lick them clean," she commanded. 

Ryan's voice cracked as he made some sort of broken off noise, eagerly slipping Mari's fingers past his lips and lapping at the wetness. Mari watched hungrily, quivering as his tongue dipped between the spaces of her fingers. 

"You're always so ready for me," Mari said lowly, positioning herself over Ryan's cock and guiding him to her entrance. 

Ryan keened, the fingers of one hand still in his mouth as he fisted the bed sheets with the other, fighting not to thrust up into Mari too quickly. 

Mari eased herself down, her voice coming out in broken breaths as she filled herself with the heavy heat of his cock. "Fuck...Ryan," she gasped. 

She grabbed his wrist again, pulling his hand and positioning his fingers to rub against her clit. He easily followed her lead, whining in the back of his throat as she pinned his other wrist to the bed. 

"God you need this so fucking badly don't you?," Mari murmured, beginning to fuck herself on his cock, throwing her head back at the feel of his fingers. 

"Y-yes," Ryan breathed, moving his fingers faster. "Fuck you're so wet." 

"I could be mean you know," Mari teased. "I could pull off you right now and make you lick me until I told you to stop." 

Ryan groaned, his back arching off the bed as he met her movements. 

"You work your ass off during the day for long hours; does your mind ever wander? Do you get all hot and hard and desperate sitting in your computer chair during your meetings?" Mari said, gripping Ryan's wrist that she had pinned a little tighter when he started to squirm and thrust into her. 

"Fuck, right there, good boy," Mari praised, enjoying the soft little noise it elicited from Ryan. 

"It must be hard to sit still like that for so long, call after call, meeting after meeting. So desperate for someone, anyone to touch you," Mari murmured darkly. 

Ryan's fingers circled her clit, his movements becoming more and more insistent. He was enjoying this as much as she was. 

Mari moaned loudly, moving faster, pressing Ryan's hand more roughly against her clit. 

"What would you do if Shane noticed how turned on you were?" 

Ryan cried out sharply, his hips moving jagged and uneven, his fingers never letting up to his credit. 

"Fuck fuck God... _Ryan_ ," Mari babbled, tipping over the edge in a series of moans and incomprehensible words. 

She lightly pushed his hand away from her clit, letting up the wrist of his other hand. She beamed down at him, lightly stroking her fingertips over his cheek. He nuzzled against her touch, smiling widely, that toothy grin that made her fall in love with him all over again. 

"Ugh, I need a shower," she grimaced, slowly sliding off him. 

He slipped out of her with a hiss, tearing off the condom and watching as Mari pressed her thighs together and hobbled to the bathroom. As he lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. As the normal flow of his thoughts started up again, realization dawned on him and he sat up quickly. He tried to slow the speed of his walking as he hurried to the bathroom. 

Mari pulled back the shower curtain for Ryan and he stepped inside with her. She grinned up at him, her smile dropping when she saw his face twisted with worry. Her eyes searched his before he averted his gaze. 

"Hey," she said gently, placing a water kissed hand on his arm. "It's okay," she said. 

Ryan opened his mouth, his face already bursting with the same animated fervor it did when he was talking about movies, or basketball. Then, just as quickly, he closed his mouth again. 

Mari began stroking soft fingers up and down Ryan's side. He shivered, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. She pulled him into her arms and he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting the hot water pebble over his back. 

"I did sort of figure out that you had an exhibitionist streak," Mari said fondly, stroking over his back. 

"What about the other part?" Ryan mumbled, leaning up to kiss her cheek. 

"You mean the part where you imagined Shane knowing you were horny, maybe even watching us?" she asked, the amusement apparent in her voice. 

Ryan shivered before quickly tensing in her arms. 

"I mean I've been an Unsolved fan longer than I've known you so..." Mari drifted off. 

"Fuck I can't even blame it on fans anymore," Ryan sighed. 

Mari turned off the water, pulling back to gaze up at Ryan, holding his face in her hands. 

"It's okay. We're gonna figure this out," Mari promised. 

Ryan looked doubtful, but leaned into the comforting feel of Mari's thumbs brushing over his cheeks. 

They stepped out of the shower and dried off before sliding into bed, curling around one another immediately. Ryan snuggled against Mari's breasts, tracing along the curve of her collarbones with his fingers. Mari played with Ryan's shower-soaked hair, her other arm wrapped around him in a comforting embrace. She could hear that his breathing had quickened, could feel the worry seeping into him as he lay against her. She began rubbing her hand soothingly over his back. 

"We're going to figure this out," Mari repeated. 

"And what if we don't?" Ryan asked, placing soft kisses over Mari's breasts, enjoying the cool feel of her skin drying in their air conditioned room. 

"Then we'll stay right where we are," Mari replied.


End file.
